A heroes heart
by seandaronkhim
Summary: It's been a year since flame princess broke up with Finn. who will put finn back on his feet again? Something mysterious is happening in Ooo and it's not the change in mood either. Finnceline. rated t for language later on. Disclaimer i do not own any of ther characters mention in this story except for a few. i only own the plot.
1. Chapter 1 The Starlight Dance

**Hey there fellow reader. This is my first fanfic so all constructive criticism needed. leave comments. thanks:')**

Chapter 1 the Starlight Dance

Tonight, in the land of Ooo, a spectacle that takes place every eleven years was about to begin. On this night, Finn's life will forever change.

It was late in the afternoon. The sun was setting to turn into a brilliant red, making the landscape shine beautifully within its rays. As the residence prepare for the spectacle to come, we look to the tree house fort to find our heroes preparing for the events ahead. But, the events taking place tonight, is something Finn the human would have never prepared for.

"Dude, I'm like so fizzed up right now!" Finn said excitedly

"I know man. I mean you haven't seen the starlight dance since you were in diapers." Said Jake as he was grooming his fur.

In Finn's mind:

"Man has it really been this long? My parents told me that the first time I saw the starlight dance was when I was five. This is going to be the second time I get to see it. I'm so putting this memory into the vault. But you're supposed to bring someone with you and I have no one to go with."

"Yeah man." Said Finn in a slightly less excited tone

"What is it man?" said Jake in a concerned voice.

"I'm just bummed out that I have no one to go with. I mean you're going with Lady. It's been a year since Flame Princess broke up with me. I don't even want to bother with PB. What should I do Jake?" Explained Finn

"I don't know man. Let me think for a little bit." Said Jakes as he began to rub his head like he usually does when he thinks hard

A few moments past

"Well anything?" Said Finn

"Hold on. Thinking is a tough job. Now let me concentrate." Said Jake in an irritated voice

Another moment has past. The room fell into an awkward silence. A silence so deep you can hear BMO singing in front of the mirror in the upstairs bathroom.

"Na, I've got nothing for you brother."

Finn was about to go upstairs to see what BMO was up too until Jake said something else.

"Hey, why don't you go with Marceline? I mean she's a good friend right?" Enthusiastically replied Jake

"I don't know Jake. I'm not even sure that Marcy is into that kind of stuff. And I'm pretty sure she has seen it plenty of times, being an immortal vampire and all." Finn replied back

Jake turned his back "well unless you want to see Rainicorn and I smooching away then…"

"Okay, okay fine I'll go to her place right now then." Said Finn as he ran off to get his backpack

"You better hurry, the starlight dance is going to start in about an hour!" yelled Jake

"Okay man!" Finn yelled back. "Her place is about forty-five minutes from here if I walk. I should be able to make it."

About a half an hour later

In Finn's mind:

"Man, Jake always has a way to convince me. I don't even know if Marcy will even go with me. I don't know why I didn't think of it earlier. She did after all help me with my first breakup with Flame Princess. But after a little while, she has been acting differently. She started visiting me less frequently. Then the visits just stop. Well at least now we can have time to catch up on our…"

Finn's thought were interrupted by a yell for help in the distance.

"Help, someone, anyone, please help me!" the old voice yelled.

Finn, with his hero instinct, ran as fast as he could. Soon he found himself at the edge of a deep sinkhole.

"Hey, are you ok down there?" Finn asked the person in the deep sinkhole.

"Yes, I'm fine but I seem to be stuck down here with no way out. I was just walking along, and then the ground gave out with no warning. The next thing I knew is that I'm in this dark place." The voice replied.

"Hold on! I'll go find something to make a rope out of for you to climb!"

Finn then started to look around the area he was in. He saw a couple of vines. He then grabbed them and formed a lengthy rope, setting it down the sinkhole.

"Can you reach the rope?" Finn asked the person

"Wait almost… there, I have it. You can pull me up now" The old voice said.

Finn pulled up the rope to see a little old hermit with a pointy hat.

"Thank you Finn"

"Hey no probs." Replied Finn

He then noticed how dark it was now. The sun was now fully sunken under the horizon.

"Oh glob, I'm going to be late. The starlight dance is going to start soon. I will never get to Marcy's in time!" Exclaimed Finn

"Oh you are?

The old hermit then reached into his bag and pulled out a red potion bottle.

"Here, take this as a token of my gratitude." The old man said as he handed Finn the bottle

"Uhhh what the heck is this supposed to be?" Questioned Finn

"This is a magical potion that can give you the power to fly"

"Sooo do I just drink it then" Asked Finn

"Well you can but…."

Finn was already gulping it down.

"cough* cough*… that was nasty. It tasted terrible."

"You didn't have to drink it. You could've just poured it on yourself." Replied the old man

"Sorry I was in a rush there. So when does this potion take effect?" Asked Finn

He didn't notice that he was slowly floating up. Finn was spinning around in a panic. He flew up and down. Then he did a loop and crashed into a nearby tree.

"ouch! I'm going to need some practice with this."

Soon Finn decided to practice his new ability. All his training for adapting to new things has paid off. He mastered his flight within a matter of minutes. Finn thanked the old man and went off to Marceline's house. Within a few minutes, Finn saw the cave. He flew to the front door and stopped. He then raised his hand to knock on the door.

**Don't forget to leave a comment! tell me what should be changed. I have a couple more chapters reserved for now. i'll try to update every week or so.**


	2. Chapter 2 Marceline

**Okay Here is another chapter. Sorry if it took too long. i do have school work and art projects thats due soon. Enjoy and don't forget to leave a review**

Chapter 2 Marceline

On the same day, but early in the afternoon, we now look on to a less optimistic vampire queen Marceline. She has been in a grumpy mood lately. Her sleep schedule has change a bit. She is now active during the day rather than at night like a normal vampire.

"Glob, I feel like hell today." She said to herself. Her body still needs to be accustomed to her new sleeping schedule.

She slowly floats out of her bed, rubbing her eyes in discomfort. Marceline finds her way downstairs to her kitchen to make herself some breakfast. She soon has a plate filled with foods of many brilliant shades of red. There were apples, strawberries, cherries. She even made red pancakes with the magical red dye that Finn found on one of his adventures a long time ago.

"Kind of awesome Finn gave me this stuff that can turn anything I want red. Now I can just eat about anything." Marceline thought to herself.

The morning sky was getting brighter with each passing minute. Marceline saw this and closed all the blinds. It was now as dark as it will be during the night on this day. She then went to put on one of her movies as she at her red breakfast. The movie she was watching was divided into three other movies. So it lasted about a little over an hour and a half for each movie. By the time she was watching her little movie marathon, it was already four in the afternoon.

After she was done with her movie, Marceline turned on all of the lights in her house. She glanced at the clock. "Whoa, it's already that late." She said in her head. Marceline decided to jam for a few hours.

Singing

_Let the flame die down_

_Let the bandages fall off_

_Let all the scars fade away…._

She would sing this song to Finn. Every day she would invite him over or go to his place to sing this to him. She would try to help Finn through his very first breakup with FP. But as she sang this song, her unbeating heart would yearn for the hero.

"What's wrong with me?" she began asking herself in confusion. She put down her axe bass and went upstairs and looked out the window. The sun was low enough so that it won't burn her skin. She just stood there, staring out the window, thinking.

"Why do I even have feelings towards him? Out of all the people in Ooo, it had to be him. I always saw him as a friend. But, ever since that one time he and I went on an adventure, my feelings for him changed."

Back flash

It was a bright mid-day adventure for the human and vampire queen. They were on one of their adventures, like usual. This was a time right before Jake sent himself out to find Finn a new princess.

They were in a mountain pass in the ice kingdom. They were planning to mess with Ice King.

"What time is it?!" Finn yelled

"I don't know, like eleven thirty." Said the vampire queen in an enthusiastic voice

She was wearing her usual clothing for the day time. Marceline wore her long sleeve sweater that has black and white stripes. She wore blue jeans and high top boots to cover her legs. To top it off, she wore a large sombrero to cover her entire body in a shadow.

"Oh come one Marceline, you know what I mean. Say it with me." Said Finn

"Okay fine hero." She replied.

"What time is it?!" he began again

"Adventure Time!" Finn yelled by himself. "Hey you didn't say anything."

"Yes I did." She replied in a sassy voice

"You didn't even say anything."

"You probably couldn't hear me over your squeaky voice" She pointed out

Finn blushed. "Why can't you just say it? We do this all the time"

"Oh come on Finn. I was just messing with you."

Their little conversation was interrupted by a sharp cracking noise. On top of the ice mountain, the ice was about to give way. Big chunks of ice and rock began to fall. The avalanche began to crash down.

"Look out!" Finn yelled

Marceline was able to fly out to safety easily, but she noticed that her little hero began to fall behind. She swooped in to grab Finn by the arms.

"Geez, you're a slow poke." She snapped.

"Hey I don't even have any powers. At least you can fly. I'm just a normal human." Finn replied.

"Yeah, whatever you say little hero."

"Hey don't call me that" Finn blushed

"Call you what? Little hero."

"Hey I'm not little anymore. I'm fifteen now."

"Well that's not much compared to how old I am."

"I guess you're right. You're like an old lady." Finn laughed.

"What did you just…" She was interrupted by a loud roar in the distance.

They both turned to see what and where the roar came from. They found themselves looking at a cave from which the avalanche revealed. Slowly a large creature rendered it's body out of the cave. It was a dragon. It had blue, crystal like scales on one side and fiery red scales on the other half. This thing was about fifty feet tall and our heroes grabbed it's attention. They both could feel the dragons glowing eyes fall upon then. This sent a chill down Finn's spine. And I wasn't because of the cold weather.

"Is that one of ice king's?" asked Marceline

"I don't think so, but I think we should get out of here."

"I was thinking the same thing." She replied

Marceline then darted to get Finn and herself away from the monstrous dragon. This only made the dragon more interested. The dragon began to fly towards Marceline and Finn. It was catching up to them too. Marceline noticed this. She then dropped Finn from a reasonable height right before the dragon snatched her up.

"Marceline!" Finn yelled. "Hold on I'm coming for ya."

"No Finn… don't…" was the only words she was able to get out as the dragon's grip knocked her out. Soon blackness consumed her vision and there was nothing but darkness. The dragon flew back to its cave. Finn did his best to follow but the dragon's cave is at the very top of the snow peak.

"Crud, how can I get up there?" he whispered out of breath

He then noticed that Marceline had dropped her axe bass right before the dragon flew back to its lair. Finn took up the bass and began to climb with it.

Marceline woke up from blackness. Her vision was blurred. She found herself encased in an ice cocoon. She was too weak to break through. But the next thing she knew, a blurry blue figure rushed to her. It was Finn.

"F…Finn is that you?" Marceline said tiredly

"Yeah, it's me but shhh." He pointed at the dragon at the far side of the cave. "I'm gonna bust you outta here."

"Hey I can handle myself… just get out of here Finn"

"No Marcy. As long as my heart beats, I will never leave you alone."

Finn swung the axe bass once. Twice. Then a third and final time. The ice cocoon broke. The sound woke up the dragon and it lets out a deafening roar. The ground began to shake and icicles began to fall.

"Let's get out of here!" Finn yelled.

He then grabbed Marceline and ran. He bobbed left and right, dodging falling icicles. Soon he found himself at the cave entrance. He didn't come up with a plan to get down and Marceline was too weak to fly. Finn turned around to see the dragon racing toward them.

"OH Glob!" He screamed.

But all that noise caused another avalanche. Right before the dragon could exit the cave large rocks and ice chunks, covering up the entrance.

"That was too close." Finn said under his breath." Hey Marcy. You think you can float us down?"

"Yeah, I think so." She replied in a weak voice.

She took Finn by the arms and they both began to slowly float down.

"Here, I'll carry you home". Finn said

Finn got Marceline on his back and he began to walk to her house.

Marceline noticed that her fingers were intertwined with Finn's. She wasn't sure if Finn noticed though. But she liked it, so she didn't say anything.

Finn was almost to Marceline's place

"I think you can let go of my hands now Finn." She cooed

Finn noticed how he was holding hands with Marceline and he quickly let go.

"Oh sorry." He said in a nervous voice.

"You're so cute when you blush like that."

"No I don't." Finn began to blush even more now.

"I'm just messing with you. Now take me home henchman." She demanded

Finn gave a little chuckle and they both walked to Marceline's place.

"So I guess I'll see you later then." Finn said as Marceline opened her door.

"Wait." Finn heard behind him. He turned around to receive a kiss on the cheek from the vampire queen.

"Thanks for being my little hero." Marceline said. She then closed the door but Finn just stood there to process what just happened. His face was heavily blushed.

Marceline watched him from her bedroom window. Finn then began to walk home. She lets out a little sigh and goes to her bed. She kept on thinking about the words that Finn spoke to her while she was in the cave.

"He said he will never leave me alone. I have never heard anyone say that to me before." She thought to herself.

Back to reality

Marceline was on her bed still thinking about those words. Ever since then her feelings for Finn has never been the same. Her collective thoughts were soon interrupted by a knock at the door.

"Who could that be at this hour?"

She then went down to open the door with no idea who it is.

**Don't forget to leave reviews. Expect a chapter soon. Thanksgiving break just started for me:)**


	3. Chapter 3 Feelings

**Here is another chapter. I had plenty of time to do this since i have thanksgiving break. How was your thanksgiving? Anyways enjoy this chapter**

Chapter 3 Feelings

From where we left off, Marceline received a knock at the door. Curious to whom it is. She finds her way downstairs to the door to answer. She was surprised to see a white bear hat, blue shirt and blue shorts she hasn't seen in a long time.

"Uh, hi Marceline." Finn said shyly

She was almost startled by the voice she hasn't heard in months. But Marceline came to her senses and replied.

"Oh uh hi Finn" She said trying not to act surprised. "What are you doing here?"

"I…um came here to ask you out. No not like that way but…" Finn's words were stumbling over each other. "Ok, what I means is…" Finn took a deep breath "will you go out with me to see the starlight dance. You know, as friends?"

"Oh, that thing" Marceline said. "OH Glob, he's here and he is asking me out on a date. No we are just friends. Let's keep it that way." She thought to herself

"Okay, I'll go with you." She replied

"What, really?" Finn said surprised with her answer

"As long it's not a date or anything." Marceline said but hoped otherwise

"No not at all. It's just something you need to see with someone you know. I just don't what to see it by myself." Finn said shyly

"Aww, how cute. Did you choose a spot for us?"

"Yeah I have an idea. C'mon lets fly" Yelled Finn "Before it starts." Then he began to fly

"Whoa, how can you fly?" curiously said Marceline

"Oh, this guy I saved gave me this magic flying potion as an award. So now I can fly."

"That's cool. Okay so lead the way." Said Marceline

They both flew off into the young night sky. They were both flying side by side. Marceline then glanced at Finn. Marceline has never seen Finn this happy for a long time, ever since Flame princess broke up with him. She spared a look into Finn's deep blue ocean eyes. They were filled with joy and adventuring again. She then swiftly looked away.

"No." She said to herself. "We're just friends."

"I think we're almost there…yeah I can see it from…" Said Finn before he suddenly dropped from the sky heading towards the ground.

Marceline was able to race down just In time to catch Finn a few feet from the ground.

"I got you little hero." She cooed

"Hey" Finn said while a little laugh escaped his mouth.

Marceline couldn't help but smile at Finn. Finn did the same thing and they both shared the smile with each other. Finn pointed out to the spot he was talking about. Soon they were on top of a cliff with one tree on top.

"FP and I used to come here all the time." Said Finn as he pointed at the scorch mark on the ground

"Did you think it was a good idea to bring another girl to your favorite smooching spot?" Said Marceline

"Well this was the only spot I could think of at the time. And…well…Flame Princess and I never really have a real, real kiss."

They both grew silent and the moment became awkward.

Marceline was about to say something, but as soon as she did the sky suddenly lite up. The starlight dance has begun. Finn looked up in awe as he sat down next to the tree. The night sky was filled with man wondrous colors and trails of comets dancing in the beautiful night sky. "Wow" was the only word that Finn was able to get out.

Marceline could help but stare at him. "He has grown up so much since the last time I saw him" She thought to herself.

She scooted closer to Finn to where their shoulders met. Finn felt her shoulder and looked at her

"Can I lay my head on you?" She asked

"Uh sure."

She then laid her head on Finn's chest. She could feel the heat rise from his body. She was able to feel his heart beat. It was strong. It was a heroes heart. Then something inside Marceline occurred. She felt a thump inside her chest. It was as if her heart was beating again. She felt it too. Then a strange feeling fell over her body. She then look at Finn's eyes which was fixed on the spectacle in the sky.

"Glob I can look at him all day." She said to herself.

Finn soon noticed her eyes staring at him. He stared back. Finn fell into an almost trance like state.

"Uh" was the only thing Finn was able to say when looking into her deep scarlet eyes.

Marceline then put her hands on Finn's warm face. Some invisible force was controlling her. But she lets it control her. She pulled her face closer to Finn's, just inches away. It stayed that way for a short moment. Both were caught in each other's gaze. Marceline then slowly placed her lips upon Finn's. Finn almost panicked because he has never really had a real kiss that didn't involve getting burned. This was all new to him. He didn't know what to do. Then suddenly Marceline pulled away and got up.

"OH Glob, I'm so sorry Finn. I just couldn't help it. I just…" she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned around to see Finn who had a blank face. He then pulled her in to return the kiss. The kiss was long and passionate. Then both of them began to float up. Marceline wrapped her arms around Finn's neck and Finn wrapped his arms around Marceline's waist. It was a sight to see. Both of the up in the sky with colors shooting around. Thoughts began to rush through Finn's mind

"Why am I doing this? What are this feelings I'm having?"

These thoughts kept on running through his mind until a voice echoed in his mind.

"You blew it"

Finn then pulled himself away from Marceline and noticed that he was floating again.

"Whoa, I thought this stuff wore off."

Both floated back to the spot on top of the cliff.

"Marceline…I'm sorry. It's just…Glob I can't get the right words out." Said Finn in frustration

"Sigh*, it's alright Finn." Said Marceline

A tear began to run down her face as she put her hand on Finn's shoulder. Finn pulled her in for a hug.

"I just need time to think things through. Okay? Said Finn as he wiped away Marceline's tears.

"Okay." Replied Marceline

Then they both went back to their homes to think about what has happened tonight. Finn has mysteriously lost the power to fly again.

**Don't forget to leave a review and share the story. it helps alot.**


	4. Chapter 4 The Spark

**Sorry it took so long. I have been real busy lately with the holiday stuff and a few other things. Anyway here is chapter 4**

Chapter 4 The Spark

The starlight dance is now over and our questionable couple separate.

The night sky now only shows the stars and moon rather than the brightly lit trails of comets elegantly dancing around in the sky. The land scape was now brightly lit by the moonlight. Finn finally got in sight of the tree house. Before he walks inside, he notices that Lady Rainicorn was sneaking out of the house.

"Hi lady! Finn yelled

"Shhh." She replied.

She flew down to talk to Finn. Of course he pretended to understand. He was barely able to pay attention to her anyway. He was too busy trying to process what just happened today.

"Okay nice to see you Lady." Finn said as she flew off

Finn went on inside to welcome the messy interior of the tree house. The floor was littered with pizza boxes, soda cans, and various trash items you would usually see in a teen boy's messy room. "I should clean this place up more often." He thought to himself. He then started up the stairs lightly, being careful not to make too much noise that would wake up Jake. As he walked up the stairs, he sees Jake knocked out on the couch. Finn carefully walked towards the second set of stairs leading to his room, but he accidentally knocked over a bottle. This causes a chain reaction of conveniently placed bottles to knock over like dominoes. All of this causes loud crashing noise of glass breaking. Finn bites his tongue and turns around to see Jake still fast asleep on the couch.

"Man Jake, what did you do tonight?" Finn thought to himself.

Finn continued on to his room. He went on to his bed. His thoughts flooded his mind and he couldn't get to sleep right away.

"What just happened? Why this? Why now?"

Eventually he was able to get some sleep and he dreamt about what just happened last night.

Meanwhile

In the fire kingdom was the flame princess ( or flame queen since she now ruled the fire kingdom) was watching over her kingdom. But something ancient was about to emerge from the depths of Ooo. Flame queen felt this great surge of power that she has never felt before.

"What is this great power I feel?" She questioned

She flew outside above the fire city. She felt the power. It was coming from the great volcano, one of their treasured monuments.

"Why is the volcano active? I thought I died years ago. So why is it…"

She was interrupted by a loud booming explosion coming from the great volcano. Red lava and large boulders came crashing down. Flame queen yelled at her people.

"Citizens of the flame kingdom, evacuate immediately. Everyone."

Everyone was in a panic at first but soon they got their heads together and started to evacuate to the badlands.

"Guards!" Flame queen yelled and two guards appeared below her. "Get the prisoners too, but keep them chained up!"

"Yes your majesty!" Both guards said in unison.

"I need to control the destruction." She thought to herself. She then started throwing fireballs that would disintegrate any boulder that came hurling to the city.

At the prison, the guards were completing the flame queen's wishes as they gathered all the prisoners. "We are getting you all out of here." The guard said as the other went to grab a long chain of ankle braces. Soon all the prisoners were locked in their ankle braces. "Let's move out!" The guard yelled. Soon the guards and prisoners were at the bridge that leads to the outskirts of the kingdom, out of harm's way. Or so they thought. Then out of nowhere a large boulder came crashing down on the prisoners as they were crossing. Lucky though, the boulder was just feet from the line of prisoners. The impact broke the bridge and all the pieces fell into the chasm. The prisoners moved on without hesitation. What they didn't know is that not all of them made it. In the chasm, was the prisoner who didn't make it. He was knocked out cold by landing on his head.

Flame queen was still at it, throwing fireballs at the seemingly endless waves of boulders. After about twenty minutes or so the boulders seemed to have mysteriously stopped falling.

"Is that all you've got?!" She yelled

There was a moment of silence. She still felt the immense power coming from the volcano. The smoke coming from the peak of the volcano began to clear up. To her surprise, she saw what looked like a blue figure in the middle of the clearing smoke.

"What the hell is that?"

"LET ME OUT OF HERE!" screamed another voice.

It was the Flame king. He was still locked up in the lamp prison.

"What are you talking about old fool?" said the Flame queen as she floated towards the royal chamber, where her father was imprisoned.

"IT'S NOT SAFE. WE NEED TO GET OUT OF HERE!" he demanded.

As the two were arguing, the blue figure opened its eyes. It noticed the two arguing and gave an evil grin.

"You make me laugh. I'm more powerful than you and I can handle anything." She said. But then she noticed the expression on her father's face change from irritated to terrified as he backed up in his lamp prison.

"What are you…." She said as she turned around.

She was frozen in fear as she turned around to see the powerful blue figure floating right behind her without her noticing his presence. She couldn't move a muscle in her body. Then the blue figure raised his hand and touched the red jewel on flame princess's head. At his moment flame princess let out a defining scream and she fainted into the ground.

"STAY AWAY FROM ME!" Flame king yelled in fear.

The blue figure let out an evil laugh and smiled.

"What are you going to do?" The flame king said in a shaky voice

The blue figure then spoke.

"Consume"

Then a blinding flash of light engulfed the entire chamber.

Back to the prisoner who fell. He woke up with a huge pain on his head. He rubbed his head trying to sooth the pain.

"Damn, what happened."

All he could remember was that he fell. Then he saw a bright light come from the royal chambers window.

"What is that?" He said as he saw the blue figure fly out with the queen, who was out cold.

It flew to the top of the great volcano and dropped the flame queen into it.

"I need to get help." The prisoner said.

**Well there's chapter 4. Tell me what you think and leave a review. And also, how was your Christmas?**


End file.
